LoveMe
by jbsmarch
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett odoped?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's pov

Me and Emmett adopted a girl named , Jennifer Breeanne Hale Cullen (: We got her when she was just a baby & now she's 13 . Jennifer was a wonderful kid ! She made straight A's , she cheered , she modeled , she sung , & she has a great boyfriend also named , Alex Lynn White .

After me and Emmett moved out of the Cullens house and got a place of our own , We only had sex whenever we went haunting because we dont want to teach Jennifer bad habits.

I mean , She knows about the secret but Alex doesnt and we have certain rules for her that we expect her to obey & with us NOT obeying them wouldnt be too good.

I mean , Alex is allowed over to the house , But they dont even go in Jennifers bedroom ? I mean , me and emmett told them they can but all they do is study and talk in the livingroom !

Right now they was in the music room practcing for the school talent show , Well Jennifer was an Alex was just in there to help i guess. I heard the piano playing followed by Jennifer's angel voice singing.

I don't mean to run,  
But everytime you come around I feel,  
More alive, than ever,  
And I guess it's too much,  
Maybe we're too young,  
And I don't even know what's real,  
But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,  
I've never wanted anyone so bad

If I let you love me,  
Be the one adored,  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for?  
If I let you love me, (If I say,)  
Be the one adored, (It's okay,)  
Would you go all the way? (Stay,)  
Be the one I'm looking for?

Help me come back down,  
From high above the clouds,  
You know I'm suffocating,  
But I blame this town,

Why do I deny,  
The things that burn inside,  
Down deep I'm barely breathing,  
But you just see a smile,  
And I don't wanna let this go,  
Really, I just want to know

If I let you love me,  
Be the one adored,  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for?  
If I let you love me, (If I say,)  
Be the one adored, (It's okay,)  
Would you go all the way? (Stay,)  
Be the one I'm looking for?

If I let you love me,  
Be the one adored,  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for?

If I let you love me,  
Be the one adored,  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for?  
If I let you love me, (If I say,)  
See the one adored, (It's okay,)  
Would you go all the way? (Stay,)  
Be the one I'm looking for? 

I heard the music stop , followed by a thank you & a your welcome.

Than they walked out ,"Mom,Do you think I can go over to nana's and papaw's ?" Jennifer asked , I was perfectly okay with them going so I told her yes , But Emmett would have to take her.

*Next Day *

Today was the day for the Talent Show and I would do everything in my power to make Jennifer win.

So , The whole family was over .. Well just ; Bella,Edward,Jasper,Alice,Carisle,Alex&Esme.

Jennifer had on a blue flowing dress , We curled her hair and put it up,she had the smokey eyes thing going on (: , & we painted her nails baby blue , than we was ready to go after a little bit of got on stage while we got settled and started saying after 5 other students did.

When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
[ From: .]  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing 


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's pov

They finally called out the winners,Jennifer came in 1st place ! (: I was so proud of my daughter.

After we left there we had to rush back to mom's and dad's [Carisle&Esme] so she could get ready for the big game we was done we headed to the field , Jennifers team won ! I was so proud of my little girl , 1st place twice in 1 day! gahhhh! (:

After we left mom and them went home while me,alex,jennifer,&emmett went out to eat , even though me and emmett couldnt eat we was gonna act normal for jennifer.

I got a De La Pierra ,Emmett got the Traditional Mexican Meal,Alex got the Mexican Food Chicken TAcos,&Jennifer got tacos.

We took Alex home and than we went home. As soon as we got there ,Jennifer had to take a shower and get ready for bed.

I had to give her some Shampoo & condtioner because she had that hair spray color stuff in her hair& i had to lay her night clothes out ! dang.

After that Jennifer passed out & me and emmett went haunting not caring really .


End file.
